ccfalloutroleplayingfandomcom-20200217-history
John Praxis
Mister John Jebadiah Praxis, born 08.02.2239, is the rich CEO of Praxis Industries, a major mining, construction and caravan business primarily operating in NCR territory. Praxis' story is the story that reminds people of the old world "American Dream". A dream seemingly only fitting of those who are willing to break the moral line... Background Before he was Mister Praxis, he was simply a John. The usuall man around the wastes. He was born to a poor family that owned a small farm outside Shady Sands. More than that, he doesn't share. He eventually left while he was as young as sixteen years. Most people don't believe his surreal story, but according to him, he has been all over the wasteland. California, Vegas, Texas, Wyoming, Chicago, Illinois, New York, Virginia, even D.C itself. According to Praxis' story, he traveled the wastes for 20 years hunting for treasures and because of a lust for adventure in itself. But critics say this story is "too surreal and too childish for a young boy about to mature." But Praxis doesn't seem to back down from his claims. What motivated him to travel also remains unknown. First Five Years, California and Vegas (WIP) John didn't do anything special the first couple of years. He was merely a traveler, sometimes helping out small communities like the Hub, NCR villages and on occation yet functioning vaults. However, even though California is mostly tamed by the NCR, dangers are still ahead on the Californian roads. As such, Praxis bought a AMT Hardballer in his travels. It wasn't until he met Vegas that his life would meet some interesting turn of events. When he first came, he saw a strange unharmed city in the distance. But it wasn't lit. Everything was dark. Occationaly a scavanger would be seen entering the city, but the scavanger would never come back. John had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting the Chairmen (before House 'fixed them up'). He was assaulted and quickly overpowered. Having no interest in such a weakling, they instead decided to keep him as a puppy, much to John's irritation. He would shortly after find that the Great Khans ruled these wastes, the hard way, and it was too late to realize what a hellhole he had walked into. He would remain in cover under several quick skirmishes between the Chairmen and the Great Khans. Somehow, during one of the battles, he managed to get his Hardballer back and joined the Chairmen against the Khans. Him joining the battle had no real impact, but he did prove himself as an average shooter. As such the Chairmen let him stick around as an official guard without being their puppy. His stay with the Chairmen would put him through many wild events... Next Five Years, Arizona, Mexico and New Mexico. The Five Years After That, Texas, Colorado and Wyoming. Final Five Years, Traveling the East Praxis Industries Personality Karma: Neutral Mr. Praxis always maintains a cool, relaxed attitude. Although capitalist bottom and up, he is by no means a classist and despises the thought of segregating people because of social status, wishing for the American Dream of the old world to rise once more so that everyone can rise with it. His fair treatment of his workers has gained him respect, even from the political left in the NCR. He is a generally kind gentleman, always taking care of the people he knows through his intelligence network, even when they don't realize it. However, like any successfull CEO, he can and will be extremely ruthless if it is demanded. Before he was a businessman, he was a, self proclaimed mind you, adventure seeker and treasure hunter. Appearance No one knows what's under Praxis' gasmask. His gasmask is his trademark and he never takes it off for reasons unknown. He is a white caucasian with a dark brown hair and normally always wears business clothing. Theme Category:Characters Category:New California Republic Category:SigvartTheDemon